


This Crown is heavy but they do say beauty is pain

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam has known of his powers, and he is well-practiced in their use.
Relationships: Demons & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	This Crown is heavy but they do say beauty is pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GirlOfSaltAndStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfSaltAndStars/gifts).



He would always remember that it was he alone who could raise the powers of hell. It was he alone who could command the demons. He had known it in his bones the moment he felt his power surge through him, and through the ups and downs he had thirsted for that power.

Others may have been able to see it on his face, but they had never been able to stand in his way. Obstinant didn’t even begin to describe Sam Winchester, and as he stood over the body of the demon, the others in the circle around him quaked with something like fear.

He did not expect them to have human emotions. Not anymore. He knew them better than that. He knew so many things now that had been in his very bones, in his own blood for so long now that he never saw another way for all of this to go. 

Some of them had called him the Boy King. Ruby might have called him, “love,” once, but he didn’t think on that in the circle of demons as he showed them once more that he was of them and he would control them. He had been Azazel’s own from the very beginning, before he was born into the human world.

“Hail,” said one of the demons tentatively, and then the chorus rose, their voices shaking.

“Hail.”

Sam would accept this gesture. He was tired of killing today.

As he stepped away from his place in the middle of the sea of demons, they parted before him. He had called them all to him here, and the air shimmered with dark beauty.

Their place was before him, parting like the soulless ones they were, and his was as their king.

He wore his power like a shroud and reveled in it once more. No longer the Boy King but simply the one who had come to fill his rightful place as King of Hell.


End file.
